corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
Dow Chemical
Company Snapshot: The Dow Chemical Company is the world’s second largest chemical company, behind only BASF. Dow’s primary industries are chemicals, herbicides, pesticides, agricultural sciences and plastics. In 2005 Dow sold $46.307 billion worth of goods and employed 42,413 people. Basic information Ownership status: Publicly traded Number of employees worldwide: 42,578 Chief executive officer: Andrew N. Liveris Website: http://www.dow.com/ Corporate accountability Brief company history: Dow Chemical was founded by inventor Herbert Dow, who discovered numerous uses for brine-derived bleach and medicinal bromides in the 1890s. In the 1950s and 1960s, Dow developed a large pesticide and plastics business. Throughout its history, Dow has never been a stranger to controversy, producing mustard gas for the government in World War I, napalm and Agent Orange in Vietnam, and becoming the world's largest producer of chlorine. Corporate accountability: In early 2007, The Environmental Working Group exposed conflicts of interest at Sciences International (SI), an Alexandria, Virginia-based consulting firm that ran the National Institutes of Health's (NIH) Center for the Evaluation of Risks to Human Reproduction (CERHR). SI was also working for Dow, the manufacturer of Bisphenol A, a chemical that CERHR was about to review. Three months later, the contractor was dismissed by NIH. It wasn't the first time Dow had been tied to scandalous interference with scientific evaluations of the chemical. A decade before, a representative from Dow offered to pay endocrinologist Fred vom Saal and his colleagues to postpone publishing the results of their research on the effects of BPA. ‘Can we arrive at a mutually beneficial outcome where you hold off publishing this study?’” vom Saal remembered later, with a laugh. Vom Saal said he and Welshons refused, and the study was published in the January 1997 issue of Environmental Health Perspectives, a National Institutes of Health journal. He and Welshons reported the visit from the Dow Chemical Company representative in a letter to the Food and Drug Administration, the MU chancellor and a number of media outlets. Before long, vom Saal was featured on PBS’ “Frontline” and ABC’s “20/20.” Environment and product safety: On Oct 30th the Dow Chemical Company announced a new program on Sustainable Products and Solutions based at the Haas School of Business at UC Berkeley in partnership of the Haas School and the College of Chemistry. UC Berkeley got a 2 Million Dollar gift from Dow to research sustainable chemicals. Additional corporate funding expected and it is directed by a Dow executive, Mr. Tony Kingsbury, who has moved from Midland, Michigan and now has an office at Haas. Mr. Kingsbury will serve as Executive Director of the program. US PIRG identified Dow Chemical as one of twelve companies endangering the most people. A 2004 report entitled, “Dangerous Dozen: A Look at How 12 Chemical Companies Jeopardize Millions of Americans,” found that approximately 6.03 million people live in Dow Chemical’s “vulnerability zones.” The EPA defines the radius of a “vulnerability zone” as the greatest distance between “the point of release of a hazardous substance in which the airborne concentration could reach the level of concern under specified weather conditions.” People living within these zones have an increased risk of being affected by Dow Chemical’s production of phosgene, chlorine, and hydrocyanic acid. U.S. PIRG, 06/01/2004 US PIRG’s report “Irresponsible Care: the Failure of the Chemical Industry to Protect the Public from Chemical Accidents” questions the legitimacy of the American Chemistry Council (ACC) and its Responsible Care guidelines. US PIRG found that ACC members, one of which is Dow Chemical, averaged 5 chemical accidents a day. According to National Resource Center data on reported accidents, Dow had 2,562 accidents, between 1990 and 2003, the second highest of all companies included in the report. U.S. PIRG, 04/01/2004 A 2006 CERES report titled "Corporate Governance and Climate Change: Making the Connection," commissioned by Investor Responsibility Resource Center, details a comprehensive measurement of how 100 leading global companies are responding to global warming. Through an evaluation of board oversight, management performance, public disclosure, emissions accounting, and strategic performance, to address climate change, the companies were evaluated on a 0 to 100 scale. Dow scored a total of 59 points. CERES, 03/21/2006 Human rights: Dow is infamous for having been one of the big manufacturers of the dioxin-contaminated herbicide Agent Orange, a defoliant used in Vietnam. Dow acquired Union Carbide, the company responsible for the Bhopal, India disaster, in 2001. (For more details, see The International Campaign for Justice in Bhopal) Little Bhopals in all our bodies: According to Jack Doyle, author of Trespass Against Us: Dow Chemical & The Toxic Century, just about everyone in the world has been contaminated by dozens of synthetic chemicals found in our blood and body tissue -- including breast milk given to nursing children. At least 500 chemicals have been found in human blood and body tissue so far. Chemical trespass is occurring daily, in all of us. But unlike a thief or person who trespasses on your property, chemical companies aren’t prosecuted or hauled off to jail. As Doyle sees it, "body burden chemicals made by the petrochemical industry are a transgression on the inherent human right to health. This is why we are trying to elevate chemical trespass and body burden in the popular literature." Dow also manufactured and sold DBCP (dibromochloropropane), a worm-killing pesticide (nematodicide) used on banana trees in Central America. It sold the chemical under the brand name Fumazone. Dow sold the chemical to Occidental Chemical (Oxy), for its formulating plant in Lathrop, Californai. Workers at Oxy's Lathrop plant discovered that they were sterile, and filed compensation claims. A total of 57 DBCP workers filed lawsuits against Dow and toehr manufacturers. While most cases were settled, in early April 1983, a jury convicted Dow of failure to warn about the hazards of DBCP. In the 1990s, Dow and other DBCP producers began to face a variety of other lawsuits. The chemical was later found in over 200 wells and the wine of at least 16 wineries in California. Later hundreds of cases involving thousands of workers were filed in Nicaragua and other countries in Central America by banana workers exposed to DBCP. Anti-competetive, consumer protection and tax practices: Dow's pharmaceutical subsidiary, Merrell-Dow, manufactured Bendectin, a morning sickness drug prescribed to pregnant mothers. By the 1980s, Bendectin was suspected of causing birth defects, and the company was facing hundreds of lawsuits. Dow quit selling the drug in 1983, citing the rising costs of lawsuits, but attorneys for the plaintiffs pointed out that Merrell-Dow had already been in intensive negotiations with FDA over the drug. In the 1980s, Dow Chemical got into liability trouble with a product known as Sarabond, a mortar additive that allegedly weakened brick structures and corroded steel (rebar). Political influence: Dow is a member of the American Tort Reform Association, a corporate trade group created in 1986 to weaken the jury system and replace it with such policies as non-discretionary award caps, and binding arbitration. Financial information Detailed financial information Stock ticker symbol: DOW Fortune 500 position: 123 Total revenue: $49.124 billion Fiscal year: 2006 Net Income: $3.724 Billion Fiscal year: 2006 Location Headquarters 2030 Dow Center Midland, MI, 48674 United States